


Is It Worth It

by StreetDancer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Scenes, Revenge, Sexual Tension, couples fighting, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: So John is asking for a fight (not really) then he's gonna get one. He ruined your chance of catching your best friends killer. Your mind is reeling and the only person to blame for the failure of this mission is your lover... John Wick... So he's asking for a fight? He's gonna get one.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 7





	Is It Worth It

You watch as your target flings himself out of the window, shards of glass fly everywhere and you know he'll be injured. You take a few steps towards the window but a firm hand grasps your forearm and you turn around in anger, only to come face to face with your lover.

'Don't'.

John's voice was low and his eyes were calculating, 'he's not worth our time, especially yours', but you try to shake him off, 'get off! He's going to get away!' You snarl at him, but you can see that he has no care in the world, and you know why. It wasn't long ago that the both of you found out that you were pregnant and ever since then, John had been keeping track of everything you did, even going as far as limiting how many contracts you could take and seeing whether or not they were dangerous, which to you, wasn't very fair as every contract was dangerous.  
You try to tear yourself away from him, and when you fail, you glare at him but this time he's not faltering. If anything, his grip tightens and you can see it in his eyes.

_Don't test me._

You couldn't help but smirk before swinging your arm upwards and catching him off guard. He grunts in pain and takes a step back in shock. Your eyes meet and you begin the back away, heading straight to the window. But John was having none of it, he starts to follow you carefully, 'I won't let you leave (Y/N)', but you weren't going to listen to him. This man you were chasing after had killed one of your good friends and you always let him slip out of your hands, but not this time.  
In an instant, you turn and flee towards the broken window, but before you can swing yourself through, John is onto you. His arms wrap around your midsection and he halls you back. You scream as you're torn away from your only chance of escape, 'get the fuck away from me!' You scream at him, your frustration getting the better of you as he almost throws you. But you knew that he wasn't going to back down, 'don't make me fight you', you growl at him and you see him cock his eyebrow at you, _are we really going to go there?_ You'd think he'd go easy on you, seeing as you're pregnant, but you could be wrong, sure you were pregnant but you had no bump yet. You bring your hands up in front of yourself and John takes a step back whilst shaking his head.

'I'm not going to fight you (Y/N/), and you know -'.

John swings himself to the side as a vase just misses his head and shatters into a million pieces against the wall behind him, and as he straightens himself, his eyes meet yours and you nearly laugh at how wide they were, _didn't expect that did you asshole?_ You ready yourself and John takes a few moments before putting one foot behind the other, getting ready, 'please', you hear him say, but that was all before you both fly towards each other.  
You swing towards his face just like before, but John was pretty good, as he dodged your fist. He brought out his elbow, being careful not to hit you stomach, but he still hit you, straight in the ribs, _ouch_ , you swing around him as you weren't going to give him another chance of striking you. You bring out your foot and it connects with the back of his knee and you almost cry out in accomplishment when he falls, and you're rather quick into getting him into a chokers hold.

'Give up?'

You held on tightly and you can feel his fingers tear at your arm that was wrapped around his neck. But then at that very second, when you think you've got the high ground, he suddenly get ups and of course, John is a lot bigger than you. He brings you up with him and you scream when he pulls you over his shoulder and flings you over him. You're glad that he doesn't put you in a choker hold because you'd know that that would be the end of you, game over. You fly over him, and you curl your body inwards to allow you to somersault over him. Your feet landing almost perfectly, but you tip forward and land on your knees, but you're up in seconds and spin around to face your lover. John's eyes were wide for a second, _a little worried there_ , you couldn't lie, but you got a little fright from that move as well. Your eyes wandered over to the window, he wasn't going to move for sure, 'John, please just let me handle -'.

'(Y/N)'.

He glared at you and you knew that trying to talk some sense into him wasn't going to work. You go to strike him once again, but he swings to the left and his hand wraps around your wrist which allowed him to pull you into his embrace. His arms caged you in and you started kicking out, 'let go of me! Get off!' You scream as you try to wiggle out of his grip. He had your back pinned against his chest and you're kicking out as much as you can, even though you weren't kicking anyone. Suddenly you bring your head back and it collides with his nose and you can imagine that that would've hurt like hell. You really didn't want to do that to him, but he was asking for it. from the shock and pain, John had loosened his grip and you were able to slip out and bring your foot back, knocking his right knee, 'fuck!' You hear him say, and you look back to see that his nose was starting to bleed, but not as bad as a usual blood nose would and you were glad. He looked up at you and you knew you were slightly screwed, he was getting wild.   
You also realized that you were now on the right side, and you had the window right behind you so you try to escape once again, but to your annoyance, John was onto you again, but he wasn't being as lenient as before as he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you back. He didn't let you go, instead he kept on pulling you away, not even caring that you had lost your footing and you were being dragged across the carpet. You start screaming and trying to claw at his fingers, _damn your long hair!_ You then manage to hook your feet onto the carpet and swing your body around, and your foot connect with his ankle and John yelps, _right in the tibia_.   
You manage to rip your hair out of his grip, but he seems to have recovered and he throws his whole body weight on you, pinning you down. You start screaming again as he's now won this fight, you just know it and it pisses you off royally. 

'Are you finished?'

You hear him say, though he doesn't sound playful, no, he was downright pissed. You claw at his chest and then face, but he avoids it and grasps your wrist and pushes them into the carpet, '(Y/N) please, just stop, you know how this is going to end', yes you know how this is going to end. Then your mind thinks about your target and now realizing that he has not slipped from you yet again and it was all before of John, 'I hate you', you say through gritted teeth and you can see hurt cross his eyes. Then he brings his hand up and strikes you, everything goes black.

\----------------------------------

You jolt awake and look around, you're in a bedroom, you groan in annoyance, _our bedroom_ , he had won and he had hauled your ass back to the room. When you sit up you also wince in pain, your hand coming up to touch your eyebrow, _the idiot hit you._ You feel rage engulf you but then a voice interrupts your thoughts, 'how're you feeling?' You turn a little, but you know it's John, 'piss off', you mumble and you lay back down on the bed, your head hurt a little and it's obvious that he's not gonna let you leave the room. You hear him get up from where he was sitting and you feel the bed dip on his side. His hand touches your shoulder, but you shove it off, '(Y/N), please, I didn't want to hurt you, but I had no -'.

'Choice? Bullshit John, You _did_ have a choice, you just didn't like it, so fuck off'.

You snarl at him, but he doesn't leave you, and you can tell that he's trying to take everything in, 'yes... I know I did and yes I didn't like it, but it was for your own good -', you suddenly jump up and your palm connects with his cheek, and it's so hard that he swings his face to the side. You're also a little shocked that he didn't even dodge that, but you feel a little better, all the anger and frustration wasn't there. But he still stopped you from that chance. Though you couldn't help it, 'I'm sorry', you whisper and your hands come up to cover your mouth. You curse yourself when you start to cry and John stares at you with wide eyes before quickly grabbing you and engulfing you in a warm embrace, 'shhh, I know, I understand', he whispers gently in your ear. He slowly rakes his fingers through your hair before pulling you back onto the bed.  
You're so tired, and your mind had stopped racing but at that moment, you look into his eyes and you can see concern, 'I don't hate you', you suddenly say and you feel him freeze for a moment and a small smile appears, 'I know you don't, you were just angry', he strokes your cheek, you didn't deserve this man, _fuck it_. You kiss him long and hard, and you catch him off guard as he falls back against the pillows and you follow. You crawl over him, your legs caging his hips, and you grind yourself against his pelvis. You want him, you want all of him to take you, to get this all out of your mind because at the end of the day, he is your lover and soon to be father. You break the kiss and meet his eyes and you can tell that he's turned on as well as feeling him below, 

'Fuck me -'.

He moves to shove his shorts down and rips your underwear off, _I'll get another pair from the draw later_ , as he flings the torn material to the side. You don't need lube, not at all. The two of you lock eyes once again and you nod, _do it, fuck me hard_ , he can read it. He brings hi hips up and shoves you down by your hips, and you fling your head back as you feel him enter you, 'fuck, fuck, fuck!' You scream out as you begin to right him, 'you feel fucking amazing', you hear John say, though he's struggling to keep himself together. You don't want him to cum too early, so you stop moving and your hands grab his wrist to stop him from trying to move you, 'don't cum too soon baby', you say to him, and you can see his eye grow wild, 'try me', he growls and he rips his wrists from your grasp and starts pounding into you and you open your mouth to let for a silent scream, it feels amazing. You lean forward and push your hands up and under his shirt, coming in contact with his nipples and John flinches and his eyes grow wide as you flick them. He was always so sensitive in that area, 'fuck (Y/N), do that again', he moans and you flick his nipples a few more times and you begins shaking, 'I'm gonna cum, baby I'm gonna cum!' He struggles to contain him, and you're turned on even more when you see him struggle, it makes you feel a lot stronger than him. You feel yourself tipping as well and you quickly lean forward and press your lips against his, also pushing your tongue into his mouth. His tongue plays around with yours for a few moments until you feel him start to jerk. But of course, you don't want to break the kiss, because you want to swallow his scream.  
A few more moments and then he lets go, and you feel him release himself inside of you and you too cum just from the feeling of it. John screams into your mouth and his hands come down onto your hips to stop you from moving and his body is still shaking as you pulse around him. Finally your lips break away from his and you move to lean back and John gasps, as he's growing quite sensitive, 'sorry', you giggle, 'but I have to get off', you then began to lift yourself off and he grunts for a moment before relaxing. You flop onto your side of the bed, your body was covered with sweat. You needed that, in fact, the both of you needed that. You won't be able to do this properly in the next nine months. You stare up at John, who was still lying on his back and had his eyes closed. 

'I love you'.

You whisper and you see him smile before he turns over to face you and pulls you close, kissing your forehead, 'I love you too'. 


End file.
